Twist Of Fate
by Puckabrinaluver
Summary: *Full Summary inside* Basically, Sabrina meets Puck earlier than in the series, and becomes a Fairytale Detective behind her family's back. *Rating May Increase* Puckabrina
1. Fairytale Boy

**Sabrina Grimm: Headstrong, 12 years old, and is proud of her left hook- with some changes. Before her parents disappeared, she had met an Everafter named Puck. She starts thinking she had gone crazy, but becomes a Fairytale detective without her family's knowledge, until her parents get kidnapped. She knows magic is behind it, but won't get her little sister, Daphne, involved. With the help of Puck, they run away to meet the Grandmother that had been thought dead all their lives. Meanwhile, ****Sabrina and Puck start unraveling the secrets that could help her get her parents back, in the Magical and unrealistic world of Everafters. Puckabrina, and slight onesided Daph/Puck (Hey, you try having a hot, magical immortal that is around you everyday and not like him!)****  
**

**So, I like Puck smarter than he is in the series. It annoys me that he is 4000 years old, and he doesn't know that much. Bear with me when I make him smarter than he was in the series, okay?**

"Hurry! You'll be late!" Veronica Grimm scolded at her husband, Henry, as she did every morning. Though he was never late, he still was rushing to get out the door. Henry stopped and gave her a goofy grin, a kiss on the cheek and she gave him a roll of her eyes. The eldest Grimm daughter sat in a stool in their small kitchen, in the apartment located somewhere in Manhattan, watching her parents. Sabrina has always thought her parents were always so cute and romantic, though her pride would never say it aloud.

"Bye Hank!" Veronica called out the door to her retreating husband. He waved as he disappeared down the hallway. She turned her attention to her daughters, and sighed lovingly at the empty seat the youngest Grimm girl was supposed to occupy. "'Brina, do you mind starting breakfast? I'll be right back with Daph." And with that the day started.

**/This be a line breaker in disguise/**

As she and her little sister walked to school, Sabrina couldn't help but feel something was off. It was weird, but she felt like something was about to change, bad or good she had no idea. She watched her little sis closely, making sure she didn't walk into the traffic (which was really bad, as usual), and said little girl was as cheerful and happy as always.

Sabrina wasn't that depressing, but she just didn't know how in the world someone could hold that much cheer, much less in a body that tiny. Still, her sister ran around, looking at all the boring buildings around her, the people, and weeds, braids flying behind her as she pranced around. She accidentally ran into a homeless person, who had growled at her, and still was in a good mood. Sabrina shook her head. Too much of a good mood.

They arrived to the school, Sabrina still trying to stomach the feeling she had. She fiddled with her platinum blonde hair, which was growing long, and looked around uneasily. She felt as if someone was watching them. Her in particular. Her sisters' brown hair shone brightly in the sun, as did her smile, when she turned and flashed one at Sabrina. She gave a quick smile back, and satisfied, her sister turned away and raced up the stairs to meet her friends that squealed for her to come and join them.

"Have a nice day!" Sabrina called to her sister, not expecting her to hear. She did, and returned it with a wave behind her back. Sabrina looked around. Did she just see something move in the shadows of the building? Intrigued, Sabrina approached the spot.

"Hello?" She called, cautiously. It could be a kidnapper, or a pervert! A hand covered her mouth and she soundlessly screamed, kicking at someone behind her. Someone not much taller or bigger than her...

She bit down hard on the, rather dirty, hand, and a boy about her whispered harshly, "Just come with me quietly, okay?" Sabrina, being stubborn, shook her head violently. He still managed to drag her behind a building. She bit him again, and he let go of her, the hand disappearing behind her. She whirled around, bringing up her hands to karate-chop the kidnapper. Then stopped. He didn't look like a threat.

He was about her age and had shaggy (not to mention dirty. Didn't this boy ever bathe?) blonde hair that was partially covered with a crown that looked very dented, but very polished, and green eyes that sparkled with mischief. She felt her own blue eyes look the 'enemy' up and down with a glare while he shook his injured hand, giving a slight half smile on his grimy face. He had regular clothes on, save the crown, just a green hoodie, a purple t-shirt barely visible, and jeans. He was pretty cute, but nothing weird, except... This feeling,

"Now, that wasn't very nice!" He whined, pouting. Sabrina had no concern for school, even when the bell rang.

"What do you want?" she demanded, eyes narrowed and face in a scowl. He gave a full smile and laughed. Startled, she walked back a pace.

"It's been forever since I've had someone this stubborn and hot-headed to talk to! And when I say forever, I do mean forever. Minions, can I keep her?" 'Minions'? Sabrina thought. This guy is a nut! But, then again... She still had that feeling, and it was increasing. She stared in amazement as out of nowhere came a million little lights, fluttering around her and the boy.

"What are these!" She asked, rather forcefully, putting her defenses up again. She craned her neck and looked around. "OW!" She yelled, her hand flying up to her shoulder. She was bitten!

"Hey, now that's no fair!" Puck said, wagging a finger at the offending light. It twinkled, and I swore it was ashamed. "No attacking her out of jealousy. You get all sorts of attention!"

"What do you want?" Sabrina inquired again, louder than last time. He looked over at her, now ignoring his 'Minions'.

"I've been watching you, Grimm. Your mother is very influential in our community. I'm surprised you haven't known about us though... I guess that your father never allowed you to know about our, erm, *kind*. Can't seem to understand why no one has approached you before, about us." He paused. She looked at him incredulously, and let him continue, partially because she was fascinated, partially because she was confused. Either way, she wanted to know what he had to say. "Especially because of your descent," He continued,"But, I need someone's help, and you seem to be that someone who can help me out with my little problem. That is, if you're willing to learn," Then, as an afterthought, he added,"By the way, my name is Puck."

She scowled, deep in thought. Watching me? Mother, influential, community? Father? Descent? and Problem? Were all thoughts swirling around in her head, each popping up about a million different trains of thoughts. Every part of her brain was buzzing with excitement and had an argument that needed to be heard: Go to class! This guy's a nut!; Let him tell you about what he needs to be done, it could lead to an adventure!; and the most dominant: Demand answers and decide what to do then. She decided to do just that.

"What do you mean watching me?" He nearly cringed. Straight to the point. He plastered a cocky smirk on his face and answered:

"You are a Grimm, are you not?" She nodded, cautiously. Her defenses had slipped, and she was trying not to look around at the twinkling lights around her. It hasn't worked yet, but eventually she'd get used to it. She hoped.

"The Grimm family is descended from Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm." She nodded; she had known that.

"What if I were to tell you, that everything you knew was a lie?" He asked, brushing dirt (or at least trying to) off his hoodie, nonchalantly, as if he had just asked what time it was, or how she was doing.

"I would probably call you a nut and go to class, like I'm supposed to."

He laughed and whispered something to the Minions. They tittered, angry. "Hahaha, calm down, I was messing. She'd probably be too good and then I'd have to kick her out!" He turned back to me. "Have you read very many Fairytales, Grimm?" She shook her head; her dad didn't allow them to bring them into the house unless they have to do an assignment on them. He said that they are 'Stupid and make a person believe that there are effortless happy endings.'

Puck sighed. "Of course not. Why make this easy?" It seemed rhetorical, so she stayed quiet. "Well... Fairytales are real." When Sabrina was silent, he took it as a green light to continue.

"We, we being the Fairytale folk, prefer to be called 'Everafters'. I am one of them, obviously. In fact, there is so many Everafters that we have entire communities of them!" She was flabbergasted. This guy actually thought that Fairytale creatures- excuse me, Everafters, are real? He gave a smirk that irked her, expecting her to believe him just because he wanted her to. He obviously didn't know much about growing up in New York.

"You're a real nutjob," She told him, slowly backing away. He gave a panicked look.

"Grimm! I need you!" She shook my head. "You're crazy!" She yelled. "Stay away, or I'll call the police!" Sabrina turned around and ran, heading towards the doors.

"I'll be here in exactly seven days! You'll see I'm right! I'll meet you then!" She heard him yell before she ran to class. When the teacher asked where she was, she half-heartedly told him that she was in the bathroom. He took the excuse, and she sat down, pretending to do her Math, but was really thinking about what he said.

**But, seriously! They seem OOC! Is it just me? Tell me exactly what you think. Did I have Puck explain the Everafter thing good enough? Did Sabrina's parents play their parts okay? TELL ME! There is a little comment box below for a reason. I would rather get told that I have a million mistakes than get told I have no mistakes when it turns out I do. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Parent Locks and Everafters

**I love the Sisters Grimm fandom so much. Do you know why? Your reviews are helpful. A couple things: I made Sabrina softer because she hasn't really been exposed to the harsh world yet (The orphanage is the thing that toughens her up). I tinkered with the first chapter a bit, so if you want to check that out (No major edits, just little 'dotting' of my 'i's and 'crossing' of my 't's). Thank you for reading! I do not own the Sisters Grimm, BTW. My name is Puckabrinaluver, not Michael Buckley.**

"I hate him," Sabrina decided.

She couldn't get that stupid boy out of her head! She couldn't possibly be imagining the sincerity in his voice when he told her of his kind, could she? There was just something about the way his eyes had a glint of mischief that threw her off. He did know an awful lot about her family, or at least assumed a great ton…

When school finally got out, she met her sister at the front door where they always met, Daphne surrounded by her flock of friends and Sabrina with nobody. That's the way she liked it. Daph happily chatted away about everything and nothing while they walked home, and, as usual, Sabrina didn't care much about what the girl talked about, so she just smiled when it felt appropriate.

Her mind wandered back to the Everafter thing. Could it possibly be true? 'No,' the stubborn mind of Sabrina hissed. 'You already decided it wasn't!' She still couldn't help but think about it…

'Don't go Grimm, I need you!' went through her mind as she walked through the door. 'I'll be here in exactly seven days! You'll see I'm right! I'll meet you then!' With that thought in mind, she slipped away from her sister, saying she had homework to do.

She went into Dad's study (the reason Daph and her had to share a room), where the only computer in the apartment was located. The computer was so old that her and her mom had dubbed it 'The Dinosaur'. She quickly booted it up, checking the time every half a second while the desktop took its own sweet time starting.

She felt that her impatience was a little silly, since she still had a half an hour until her dad got home, but she knew she needed time. The Dinosaur finally started up, and she typed in 'Everafters' in the search engine. A parental lock came up, and she was confused. Were they trying to hide something?

She typed in 'Fairytales' and the lock symbol returned.

"What?" She muttered. She cleared her history then eyed the tall bookshelf next to the desk. If she were hiding something, where would she put it? Behind the most boring, gigantic text book possible. Namely one called 'Fungi's Purpose in Life" **(A/N, Not sure if that is a real book, don't sue me if it is)**.

It was on a higher shelf, which only increased her suspicions. She stood on her 'tippy-toes' and grabbed it. A smaller book (but not by much) fell out of the empty cover of the book, and Sabrina gave a triumphant smile.

The smile faded as she put the cover back and made it look like no one had been in the room. 'I'm rooting for the wrong team!' she thought, horrified. 'I wanted to convince myself that Everafters were not real at first, but now I'm trying to prove they are!'

She picked up the title-less book that had fallen out of the Fungi one, and carried it across the hall.

"I sure hope Fairytale-boy is right, 'cause if not, I'll feel dumb."

In Sabrina and Daphne's room, there was a queen size bed, a closet, and a small nightstand. She immediately grabbed a flashlight and went to the closet. In it was a secret shelf, big enough for Sabrina to sit in, where she and her sister went to read smuggled fairytales or magazines that Dad didn't approve of. Neither of their parents knew about the shelf, so to Sabrina, it was an ideal place to read this… Book.

'What kind of book is it anyway?' Sabrina mused, turning on the flashlight after the closet door closed. She opened the cover, and was only mildly surprised to see her mom's curvy, messy scrawl filling up the pages. It seemed to be a continuation of another Journal, but it started out on March 28, 2000, the day after my first birthday **(A/N Correct me if I'm wrong. I don't know)**.

'_Today, I finally got Henry out of the house without Sabrina, so I took her to meet everyone at the Golden Egg! Most Everafters,'_ Sabrina's eyes bugged out at that word. So it was true! _'-were excited to meet another Grimm, though Oberon and Titania _**(A/N Google said that's how you spell it) **_weren't all too pleased to meet her. I didn't let that ruin my mood, especially since Sabrina seemed to like all of them immediately._

_Titania's son, Puck, decided that a 'smelly baby' was not worth his time, so I didn't see him today, which was sad. I think when Sabrina grows a bit older they could be good friends. I'll have to introduce them sometime… I'm thinking when Sabrina's his age. Well, physical age that is. Henry is a big obstacle, though, not wanting anything to do with the Everafter world._

_I hate that we had to leave, Sabrina would have grown up in a world of magic, and would know who she is, rather than this lie she is going to grow up in. It's not like I can just teach her all about her legacy without Henry realizing what's going on. I'm surprised he hasn't figured out where I like going with 'the Girls'_ (Her Mom _did _go out a lot, now that she thought of it)_. I might have to sneak her to Granny Relda's sometime. _"Granny Relda?" She whispered. They were told that she has been dead for years.

This was getting more suspicious by the minute.

Dad had been keeping things from them, such as the Everafter thing, and Granny Relda. "Well, so was Mom," she mused. But it seemed that she wanted to tell us, but Dad hadn't let us know.

"I wonder why." She decided to read on.

**/About an hour later/**

She closed the book, her eyes aching a little. She cautiously opened the closet door, wincing a bit at the bright lights outside the dark and cramped closet. Satisfied that there was no Daphne to ask what she had been doing, the young girl climbed out of the small space, stretching her aching limbs as she did so.

She had learned quite a bit about her mom's involvement in the Everafter Community, and about the Community itself. There were plenty of Everafters in New York City alone, and apparently there were even more in a place called 'Fairyport Landing', where it was said Granny Relda lives.

There were quite a few villain-turned 'good guys' and plenty of hero-turned 'bad guys', and her mom knew many secrets that the Everafters seemed to just pile onto her. She was very trustworthy in their eyes! 'No wonder Fairytale boy- Maybe I should shorten his nickname. Fairyboy? Yeah, that'll do-Fairyboy knows who she is!' Sabrina thought.

It was a lot to soak in, if you ask Sabrina. Deciding that she wanted to read more later, Sabrina stuck the book in her book bag where Daphne didn't dare invade (one of her faults was the lack of care she put into her bag organization, or so her mom said).

'What to do about the Fairyboy?' That was the question on Sabrina's mind next. She now wholeheartedly believed in the existence of Everafters, but she didn't even know the boy's name! He could be a bad guy! 'He didn't really look like a bad guy…' But that doesn't mean anything. She remembered from her mom's journal, bad guys can become good guys, or good guys bad.

Her head spinning and brain hurting, she walked out to join her family in doing whatever they were doing. She was greeted by the smell of something burning.

"Oh, hi honey!" Her mom chirped to her from the stove, flashing a quick smile behind her shoulder before returning to her cooking.

"Hi Mom. What're you making?" Sabrina asked, a little put-off by the odor coming from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm trying to make spaghetti…" She frowned at the water, then grabbed the pot and poured it down the sink. Sabrina heard something like "-Henry's mother's cooking-" being muttered under her mom's breath. There was a hitch in Sabrina's breathing. Granny Relda!

"How about you ask your dad to order some pizza?" Sabrina's mom asked, loud enough for her to hear fully.

"Way ahead of you, Ronni!" He called from the living room, making her mom frown. "You're dismissed, dear, I'll clean this up," she said, turning on water over the pot.

"Okay," Sabrina shrugged, walking out into the small apartment living room. There in a big brown couch sat her Father, who was already on the phone with the pizza man, and her little sister, engrossed in the television show on about unstylish people getting fashion advice and a makeover.

She walked over to her sister, greeting her with a 'Hey, Shortstack,' and a ruffle of her hair. She smiled toothily over at Sabrina, then returned her attention to the screen. Sabrina sat down, trying to pay attention to the show- such a normal show, something that's usually easy to get lost in.

Unless you just learned something drastic about your whole existence.

Which, of course, Sabrina just did. Her father got off the phone after putting in all his orders (a small pepperoni for her and Daphne, a medium Veggie for her father and mother, as usual).

"'Brina, how was school today?" Her dad asked, making her jump a little from her thoughts.

"It was fine," She lied. Sabrina didn't do it often to her parents, but she was an extraordinary liar (A good story-teller, she liked to think to herself. Her mom often told her that when she was older that she needed to join Drama club).

He accepted the answer as truth, nodding. He brought his attention to the show also, looking sort of disgusted by it. 'He has a strong opinion about everything in life,' Sabrina reflected. 'Either good or bad. He thinks fashion is a waste of time, but he thinks that you can never get enough sports. He apparently also thinks that lying to your children and hiding their identities from them is proper parenting.'

She flinched at her inner thoughts. So pessimistic. Her mom came in and joined them in watching the show. When the doorbell rang, Sabrina's father got up and got the pizza, bringing it into the living room for them to eat.

Sabrina couldn't truly say that she completely believed anything anybody said that night, or for the next week.

**Sabrina would probably believe what her parents say if they were the ones to tell her about the Everafter thing, and she would believe anyone else easier before being dumped in the orphanage. So. There. Have another chapter. After about a month… *Hangs head in shame and embarrassment* Who knew Tumblr could be so addicting? **


End file.
